Ghost-Bringer
by Reina Grayson
Summary: Meygan dealt with teasing until she became her true height...however, that's not the case for her daughter Rini. what will happen to Delta Squad when Rini's had enough with the teasing from the past six years.


Rini stood in her grandmother's spell room with a book in front of her. She was tired of the short jokes from the others and wanted to grow to a normal right.

She was tired of looking like she was three when she was really six.

She stared at the spell and looked for one that was close to her level.

And found it.

"Worg em ekam."

She waited.

And waited.

She looked at the mirror.

She stood up from the floor.

Nothing changed.

She stomped her feet and went back to the spell book.

"What you do-ing Rini?" Brie asked as she came in.

"Trying to grow," she told her aunt.

"Why?"

"I'm too short." Rini clearly didn't want to talk about it.

"No you're not." Brie said.

"Why? Because you're not tall?"

"I don't worry 'bout it."

"Why not?"

"So what if the boys tease you...you're just being you." Brie said.

"I want them to stop."

"You know...I can hide anywhere." Brie grinned. "And you can too. Let's tell them to play hide and seek. We hide. They seek…and never find us." Brie smirked at Rini.

Rini closed the spell book and stood up. "Ok Brie. Let's see it."

5 Hours later...

All of the kids gave up. They gave up trying to find Brie and Rini. The pair was hiding in the attic of the house, watching the sun set, and giggling when Rini heard them all give up.

"See? Told you!" Brie said, hanging upside down from a rafter.

"Thanks, Aunt Brie." Rini said.

"No problem. Want to sneak around the rooms while they sleep and spook them!"

"Can I use my demon power?" Rini asked

"Of course. No Powers were called for hide and seek….not to scare them."

Rini giggled.

The Next Morning

With all the kids sitting at the outdoor banquet table for their usual breakfast; they were all still sleepy...like they didn't sleep at all.

"What's wrong kids?" Areina asked as she started serving the plates of eggs.

"I think our houses are haunted." Jason said.

"Why is that sweetie?" Areina asked her fire controlling son.

"We all got spooked at one point or another through the night, something terrifying woke us up." Bruce answered.

It was just then that Brie and Rini came walking into the kitchen and they were well rested.

"The ghosts didn't scare you two?" Wes asked.

"Nope, guess not." Brie answered.

Rini looked so innocent as she sat next to her sister. She yawned slightly, as if she hadn't slept much.

It was then that Reilie realized it. "IT WAS YOU THAT DID IT." She shouted.

"No, I slept." Rini said.

"All night...YOU DON'T NEED **THAT** MUCH AT A TIME."

"Be nice Reilie or I'll kick you!" Brie cried.

Rini wanted to tell why she did it. "Alright, it WAS me, I wanted to scare you so you'd quit with the height jokes." Rini said with tears in her eyes.

The kids were shock.

Little Rini did it?!

"Rini...we didn't know it bothered you so much." Rodney told her.

"Well, it does." Rini was upset with talking about it and the temperature started to drop around her.

Reiena and Jason get away from the table instantly.

Areina backs away too. "Rini...relax, you're making it too cold for us."

Rini stopped instantly. "Sorry."

"Rini, I'm sorry...you should have said something." Jason said as he went back to his cousin's side.

"I'm not supposed to be emotional," Rini told her cousin. "It makes it harder to control my powers."

"But if we were bothering you, you should have said so." Wes said.

"She's just a baby," Reilie said with her hands on her hips. "She never speaks up for herself."

"Take that back, Reilie!" Rini said.

"No way!"

It was then that Meygan entered the room. "Yes way, Reilie."

Rini was getting mad and the temps were dropping.

Meygan knew what was going to happen and scooped Rini up and ran her out of the room.

The other kids got worried.

Meygan rocked Rini back and forth outside. Rini looked like she was upset.

"Sweetie, what happened?"

"My powers...Mommy, my powers are flaring up. I'm making it cold."

"I know, but what caused you to lose control?" Meygan softly asked.

"Reilie…..she was bullying me again."

Meygan then reached up to her comm. "Aunt Raven, it's Rini. I need you."

"Is it that bad?" Rini asked with tears in her eyes.

"You just need a soothing power. That's all."

"Okay, mommy." Rini said, but the air around her and Meygan was still freezing.

Raven then popped into existence and felt the cold right away. "Meygan...Hi Rini..." Raven took Rini from Meygan and held her, singing softly as her hands began to glow.

Meygan watched as Raven lulled Rini to sleep. Once that was done, and Rini was sleeping, Raven looked to Meygan. "I got the locks in place. But Rini is strong enough to break them."

"I know. I just want to give her some relief.

"What happened?" Raven asked.

"The kids were joking about her height and she got mad and couldn't stop getting mad."

"I see. Rini may need to be more sheltered," Raven offered.

"No not now Raven. But maybe soon."

"Don't wait too long Meygan." Raven handed Rini back to Meygan and left.

That was when Delta squad piled outside.

"Mey-Mey?" Wes asked.

"Kids, I need to have a talk with you about Rini."

"Is the air warm around you?" Reiena asked nicely.

"Yes, Rini's sleeping now, and she's calmed down."

"What did you want to talk about Mey-Mey?" Bruce asked.

"I know how Rini feels about being teased because of her height." Meygan started and the kids all showed in the faces that they were sorry. "You all know that she will be this way forever. She's one of the oldest of you all yet you make her feel like the youngest because you tease her about her height. It's not her fault that she's like this, it's the Master's."

The kids wanted to cry and were beating themselves up inside about teasing Rini all this time.

"Mey-Mey…..did your generation tease you?" Wes asked.

"Yes, they did….but my powers came to me because of a different reason. Whatever the reason, and because of the Master's attack on Rini, she can never be normal sized. I had let their teasing get the better of me some times, but after about five years, I didn't anymore. You all are young, but you're still a family and you have to watch out for each other."

"We're sorry." Delta squad said.

"I'm not the one you should say that to, you'll have to tell Rini when she wakes up." Meygan said.

"Ok." Delta stated.

Four Hours Later

Meygan watched Delta squad play while Rini slept in her arms. Just then the smallest of Delta (yet probably the most powerful) started to wake up.

"Sleep well, honey?" Meygan asked as Rini opened her eyes.

"Yes…..I'm sorry mommy."

"Delta squad, fall in." Meygan said. "Actually, Delta has something to say to YOU, sweetie."

Wes stepped forward. "We're sorry, Rini. I know I've stayed with you when you were on your own…but I was making fun of your height behind your back."

Rini wanted to cry…but she felt that there was more to it.

"Mey-Mey explained it to us; I know that I'll never make fun of your height again." Jason said.

The others nodded.

Rini jumped out of her mom's arms and was standing before Delta squad. They were worried that she was going to 'yell' at them, but she just smiled. "Accepted." Rini said and she turned to Meygan. "Mommy….can you help me with my demon power?"

"Of course sweetie. Why don't you go play with the others…and kids, keep an eye on her, alright." Meygan said with a smile.

"OKAY!" All of Delta squad said and with that they went back to playing in the large yard.

Meygan smiled but then she was hit by a feeling….and was now worried for the kids. "Areina's right, precog is a pain."


End file.
